Usagi's Season
by MistyWing
Summary: Mamoru: "Usagi needs a hug. If her mom forgets to hug her, I will. If her dad yells at her too much, I will tell her, sweet and gentle, I may be the only one, but I love her.” Does that sound like something a dysgenic man would say?


**Synopsis: Mamoru Chiba was dysgenic. Although he had a sophisticated charm, he was a six-year-old stuck in an adult body. They called him Baka-san because he was slow and didn't know as many words as a man around his age should. The defender of this poor man was a girl coming out of her childhood and entering society. Usagi Tsukino, Baka-san's protector, was celebrating her season at the same time she played guardian. Her season was causing a lot of problems, though; husband problems. Who was going to save Usagi from her terrifying leap into adulthood? Could Mamoru live up to his name? **

**Disclaimer: Bishoujo Sailor Moon is not mine. Enjoy what is mine (this story) and support Naoko Takeuchi (check spelling) by purchasing her manga at your nearest bookstore!**

_Usagi's Season_

It hurt when they pelted stones at him. All the stones were smooth and small, but as each hard piece bounced off the surface of his skin he cowered deeper into the hole between the fallen log and upright tree. He tried to shield his face from the things hurtled at him, but his arms were not enough to fend off the ruthless attack of the eight-year-old bullies surrounding him on all sides. He moaned in agitation and flailed an unlocked arm in the air.

"Please stop," he begged.

The eldest boy, leader of the pack, scoffed the loudest over all the nasally cackling. "Give me your sweets now, Baka-san. I saw you at the market!"

"I don't have any," he lied. They answered him with a second rain of pebbles.

"Shingo, you brat! Are you at it again?" A shrill screech rang, briskly stopping the fall of pebbles.

"Uh-oh, here comes the raging banshee!" The leader Shingo cried. The rest of them scattered as the owner of the screeching voice came into view. Her hat was askew as she marched heavily across the meadow to reach them.

"Hooligans, get back here!" She snatched Shingo by the ear and tugged. She forced him to circle back to the person wedged between the tree trunk and log. "I'm telling on all of you! Shingo, Mom and Dad are going to hear about this, so you better say it. Apologize!"

Shingo grimaced as if the task of apologizing caused him bodily harm. Choking, he muttered, "I'm sorry, Baka-sa—OW, ow, ow!"

Usagi Tsukino's fingers plucked harder at his ear.

"—I mean I'm sorry, Chiba-san—Sheesh!"

The terrified man gulped. Then, he gave the boy a curt nod.

"Usagi-pig, it's done! Now, let go of my ear!"

Usagi abruptly released him, causing him to crash to the floor in a heap. In retaliation he jumped to his feet and yanked at one of her pigtails. Her hat flew off her head and bounced into some bushes. Hairpins popped and spilled to the floor while Usagi screamed her outrage. Cackling and bobbing up in down in satisfaction, Shingo retreated in triumph.

"You Little Vermin!" Her loose hair fluttered in the warm air. The golden wisps fell gently against her hips. It was like a curtain of gold silk as it lay sparkling on her red cheek. "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to strangle you!"

She immediately turned back to the man who still huddled between the wood. Quickly smiling she extended her pale, pampered hand to him. "Mamoru-san, what am I going to do with you? Anytime you're around my brother, I find you in a ditch, well, or wedge, covered in scars and bruises."

Mamoru eased out of his hiding place with the help of her hand. He scrambled across the floor, retrieving her silver hairpins. "Mamoru's sorry, Tsukino-sama."

She stopped his flustered movements by placing her hands over his. "How old are you, now?" She gently asked.

Mamoru fidgeted, disentangling one hand from hers. He raked his free hand through his hair over and over again. "Twenty-one…" He said timidly and softly.

Her summer blue eyes steadied on his face. He looked at her eyes, but immediately glanced away again.

Her eyes widened and she started scolding him. "Twenty-one! You're a grown boy, now! When will you be a good boy and stay at the shop after three when the children return from school? Chiba Mamoru what do you think you were doing out here at this hour?"

"I…" His midnight blue eyes skittered from her to the tree they were under.

Usagi followed his gaze up the tree and sighed. "You were flying your kite."

He tenaciously nodded.

Usagi frowned up at the colorful plastic and wood tangled up in the branches. The rainbow tail fluttered in the warm air and the triangular head dipped a little. The contraption caused a lot of trouble for them. It better be worth saving.

Jumping to her feet and snatching her hairpins from his cupped hand she sized up the situation. Meanwhile, Mamoru remained seated on the grass as he watched her gather her hair with a hand and niftily twist the gold into an odango. She was sticking the pins into her hair again when she took notice of him watching. "So, Mamoru-san, it seems we're in a bit of a dilemma here."

"What's dilemma?"

"A problem," she answered, dismissively. "I suggest we wait a little longer for the breeze to catch it under the belly. Eventually it will drift down to us."

Mamoru stretched to his full height as he stood. He brushed off the mud from his black tunic. His beige suspenders were stained brown with mud, so it didn't help when his fingers swept at the stains. He only smudged his new pants and made Usagi complain about his state of clothes. In the middle of her reprimanding of her brother and his treatment of _certain_ people, Mamoru busied himself with digging through his pants pockets.

"Tsukino-sama, these are for you," he said, holding out some gummy candies shaped like bunny rabbits.

"Oh, Mamoru-san… You went to the market to buy these for me?"

He nodded in response. He bent his knees, so she could reach up and pat him on the head. Then, she gave him a friendly kiss to his cheek. His heart fluttered uncontrollably at the affectionate touch.

"Odango…"

"Don't call me that," she said sternly, with a steely look that seemed the color of silver.

"Odango Atama!" He giddily shouted, sidestepping her when she reached out to grab at him.

Usagi caught air and growled ferociously. "I'm going to get you." She shoved the gummies into her mouth and chased him around in circles. Every time she launched at him, he nimbly dodged her.

Somehow, she had chased him all the way back to his shop. His father was sweeping the front steps when he heard them laughing and saw them playing. He opened his mouth to call his wife, but she was already leaping over the steps to seize her son.

"Mamoru," his mother cried in relief.

Usagi grabbed his left hand as Mamoru's mother grabbed his right. They both shouted his name in unison. His mother was shouting out of relief and well, Usagi was shouting out of sheer discontent.

"Thank you, Usagi-sama, for bringing him home to me," Mamoru's mother crooned as she pulled her grown son into a complete hug. It was incredible how a petite woman like Mrs. Chiba could hold a six-feet-four man as if he were just an infant.

Usagi grinned. "No problem, Chiba-san. I was on my way here anyway."

Mamoru returned his mother's embrace heartily. The whole time he gazed back at Usagi catching her staring at them. He recognized the childish yearning and light in her sweet eyes.

"Usagi-sama needs a hug!" He announced as he broke from his mother and turned to Usagi.

In the middle of the hug, Mr. Chiba cleared his throat. "It will be Usagi-sama's Season tomorrow. She will be turning sixteen and entering high society. It's not appropriate to be hugging a lady."

"It's okay, Chiba-san," Usagi smiled. She returned Mamoru to his mother, who led him inside again.

Out of Mamoru's earshot, Mr. Chiba reminded her in a hushed tone, "Usagi-sama, it's not just your introduction to high society that will bar you from these regular visits. It's your Season and thus many _men_ will offer you marriage proposals. Once you have accepted one of them, your relationship with Mamoru must end."

"I know," she huffed. "But my family and I are regular customers. You will be catering my Season, so please don't deny me this."

"Usagi-sama…" He groaned helplessly.

"Chiba-san, my pastries to take home…" She urged as she swept by him and followed Mamoru and his mother inside. The young girl switched gears with careful ease.

The Chiba bakery was a combination of warmth and sweetness. The bread in the oven made the place smell heavenly. The cakes, cookies, and pastries set out to cool on the tabletops, steamed and dispensed the divine aroma of spice, fruit, chocolate, and sugars. Every day Usagi set foot in the small shop she grew heady and dizzy with delight. She sighed blissfully upon entering her favorite place.

"Odango—

"Mamoru!" His mother warned.

"I mean, Tsukino-sama… Try this. I made it!"

"My Mamoru has been trying another new recipe. He's the best in the kitchen."

Usagi noticed Mamoru preening as he held out a white powdered pastry wrapped in pink wax paper. "Takes after his father, I see."

Usagi bit into the fluffy layer and hit multiple layers of sugar with her teeth. The thing was so sweet, she stopped biting and withdrew. "It's so sweet it hurts my teeth!" She cried in shock.

"I overdid it?" Mamoru asked, his face twisting in a pout.

"Maybe just a little?" She squawked, looking into his unwavering blue eyes. She took the glass of milk he offered her and drank.

"I can fix it," he murmured, eyes going hard with concentration.

"Presentation is wonderful though, Mamoru-san."

"I'll get it perfect by tomorrow just for you," Mamoru promised. His smile expanded to a full blown grin as he faced Usagi.

Usagi returned the smile, but stopped when she caught the tiny bruise just touching his high cheek bone. It was almost unnoticeable because the healthy blush on his face was about the same color. She reached out and gently touched him there on the face. "Mamoru-san, does it hurt?"

He winced meekly and shrugged. "It's nothing."

"What happened?" His mother demanded, stepping between them. "How did it happen?"

"I tripped!"

Usagi braced her hips and cast him a humorless look. "Mamoru-san, you shouldn't lie. Especially to your own mother…"

"It's nothing! A rock hit me in the face!" He shouted irritably, rotating on his heels and marching back into the kitchen with the plate of desserts grasped tightly in his hands.

Mamoru's mother gushed and fussed about him when he left. Usagi followed the woman around, declaring that it was the same problem again. Mamoru was outside after school hours because of his adventurous spirit. The only problem with having an adventurous spirit was the indiscretion that came with it. Mamoru would fight lions and tigers for Usagi, completely indifferent of his own well being. The things he did for her touched her heart.

He always spoke to her gently and sometimes spent his pocket money for sweets on her. He'd been doing simple things for her all these years, but the mundane gestures were extravagant in her eyes. She loved the occasional hugs the most. It made her feel like she was in his heart and she actually belonged. Seeing Mamoru, talking to Mamoru, and playing with Mamoru was embedded into her lifestyle. The times she saw him, talked to him, and played with him were cut down after they matured, but the little time she could spend with him were precious.

Usagi treated him like her closest and dearest friend. Ever since she could remember him, he was her best friend. The childish twinkle in the deep blue pools of his gaze never blew out. He was still a child even though he was a foot taller than her. A dysgenic defect that affected his brain made him the way he was.

Almost everyone in town misunderstood him. In turn, they refused to recognize his intelligence. To Usagi he was even more practical and intelligent then the men who vainly try to impress her. She often stepped in to defend Mamoru's reputation—because to her he was not "Baka-san"—fearful that such a term would emotionally scar him. The label they gave him, "Baka-san," surprisingly had no effect on him. Sticks and stones could break his bones, but the words didn't hurt him. Oh, the ignorance that made one young at heart forever.

Mamoru's father was packing a few cakes and breads in a white box and stringing the cover up. Usagi counted a few pennies and handed them to him.

Begrudgingly, Chiba-san said, "I'll tell Mamoru to walk you home."

"I'm ready!" Mamoru cried. Already he grasped Usagi's elbow and tugged her along. He took her box of cakes and kindly urged her out of the shop. Usagi only had a few seconds to say a hurried goodbye to his parents.

As they walked with Usagi leading the way, Mamoru hugged her around the shoulders from behind. Startled, Usagi gasped his name and half turned her head to look up at him.

"Tsukino-sama looks so sad when she sees me with my parents. Has your mom been forgetting to hug you?"

Usagi snorted. "Nothing's really changed."

Mamoru held her tighter, burying his nose between the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"If Tsukino-sama's mom does not give her hugs I will," he whispered into her ear.

Usagi stretched a pale hand up to smooth his jet black hair. "Thank you so much, Mamoru-san. It means a lot."

"It's a good thing to be reminded how loved you are, Tsukino-sama," he said sternly. Mamoru stepped away and flanked her again. "I'm going to perfect my…"

"Usagi!" It was Kenji Tsukino, strutting confidently across the street to meet his daughter and Mamoru Chiba. He lifted his cane with every stride he took and his clean navy suit squeaked from seam to seam as he moved. Usagi sensed the hostility radiating from the man as he approached them. Disdain poured out of his eyes when he stared at her from over his prominent nose.

"Usagi-chan, playing again? From the eyes of a father, I assume everything is innocence, but any bystander may see more behind this." Kenji brashly stuck his cane between them to pry them a few inches apart. "Distance would do the both of you some good."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Dad…"

Kenji shot her a scornful eye. "Not. That. Tone."

"Tsukino-sensei, why are you trying to pry us apart?" Mamoru asked, innocent eyes glittering with bewilderment.

With a low sigh and a crinkle of his graying brow, Kenji gave Mamoru a frank pat on the shoulder. "Mamoru-kun, do you know what Usagi's Season means? I hope you do since you and your parents will partake as caterers."

Mamoru stretched to his full height and was a good four inches taller then Kenji as he spoke as if he were auditioning for a part. "Tsukino-sama's Season is a celebration of her sixteenth birthday. She will play host and accept the thousands of gifts that will be showered on her. Also, people from all around will come just to see her."

"What kind of people, Mamoru-kun?"

"Dad…" Usagi pressed her father's sleeve with the gold button on the cuff. It disturbed her when Mamoru looked flustered. He looked as if he wanted to tear his hair out if he couldn't answer the question to the best of his ability.

Kenji's large hand covered his daughter's hand as he looked from daughter to Mamoru. "Hush, Usagi—the kind of people that will come to see Usagi are famous, rich, and powerful men. These are men our people will not dare call "Baka-san.""

Mamoru's wrinkled brow and depressed, deep blue eyes were embellished on his visage. His eyes made his head look small.

"Please, Daddy…"

"One of these men will cherish Usagi-chan and take care of her. He will give her a home and social standing. After all that happens, Usagi-chan will be forbidden to play with you because society frowns upon the friendship you have with her."

"I can't be with Tsukino-sama because everyone forbids it?" Mamoru was astounded by the idea.

"Yes," Kenji sniffed. "I hope that clarifies any present and future misunderstandings."

"Must you speak to him like this?" Usagi hissed at her father.

"The boy should know," Kenji announced aloud. "It's for your own good and his, might I add."

"Is it?" She questioned, eyes glittering with revelation.

Kenji returned her look, eye to eye. "From where I stand, yes it is. Now, come along. Thank and part with Mamoru-kun, so we may return to our house."

Kenji was already tracing his path back home. Usagi turned to Mamoru with an apologetic smile.

"Kiss, Tsukino-sama," Mamoru pleaded.

Usagi pulled his head down and pecked his cheek. "Be a good boy, Mamoru. Go out only when your mom or dad permits it."

"Okay."

"And don't answer any one who calls you "Baka-san" when you know that is not your name."

"Yes."

Usagi sighed in exasperation. "Take care, Mamoru." She glanced at him once and then twice as she scuttled behind her father.

Mamoru twitched his shoulder in agitation, glancing sideways at the dirt in the ground. He rubbed his shoulder and looked up again at the two people already a good few meters away. "Tsukino-sensei!"

Kenji stopped and turned part way around the waist. "Tsukino-sensei, are you sure it's society that forbids it or is it really just you?"

Usagi's face crumbled as if the rhetorical question was an ice cold bucket of water poured over her head.

"Because I can prove to you or society I can take care of Usagi-sama, too!"

Usagi glared at him from the distance. Shaking her head at him, she ordered him to go home right away.

Kenji Tsukino was a poet and writer, who was a celebrity of his time. He and his family lived in the only mansion of the area. He received an income from the queen, a royalty that was both large and generous for the times. Usagi Tsukino, his eldest daughter was famed across the land for her beauty and charity. Even though she was not royalty, the people treated her like a princess and addressed her as one.

Who was Mamoru Chiba, then?

Mamoru trudged home glaring at the ground. Occasionally, he would look up to see where he was going, but most of the time he kept his eyes low. He was deep in concentration, thinking about something.

Mamoru Chiba was the eldest son of a couple who owned a bakery shop. He was a pastry chef and people addressed him as "Baka-san." Baka-san was not good enough to be with Usagi Tsukino, so says everyone in the land.

Mamoru arrived home, wandering aimlessly around the front of the bakery until he slammed into a hard wall of muscles. The horses that were tied to the white carriage whinnied when he bumped into them. The coachman stepped from behind the beasts to glower as him. "Baka, are you bothering my horses?" The man spoke with an urbane accent.

Just as Mamoru opened his mouth to protest, his father called for him.

Mamoru apologized curtly and hurried up the steps to meet his father. His father beckoned impatiently for him to go inside.

Once Mamoru stepped inside he was surrounded by men in solid gold armor. Startled, Mamoru walked by them, eyes as large as saucers. They didn't move a muscle, but their eyes remained glued on his every action.

Mamoru's mother was chatting gaily behind the counter. He knew she was helping a prestigious customer when Mamoru noted the humor in her tone.

"… Why you've come a long way, Prince Demando. It is an honor to this land that you have an interest in our lady, Usagi Tsukino…"

"The people of my land call her the Silver Rose because of her beauty. People here tell me she has a sweet tooth and this is her favorite place to shop."

"Indeed!"

Mamoru stomped up to them until his sleeve grazed the silver stitched white sleeve. Demando turned only slightly to recognize his presence. "You don't need to gift her with my sweets. She just left with some not long ago," Mamoru huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mamoru didn't have to look down at this man because he was as tall as him.

"I have white roses to go with these," Demando waved at the box in Mrs. Chiba's suddenly stilled hands.

"Mamoru…" Mrs. Chiba was using her warning tone with him.

Mamoru ignored her and studied the situation. These men in his store were protecting this foreign prince. He shouldn't upset the prince or any one of these guards, was what his common sense told him. It was rare for Mamoru to think with his head and he was not going to start thinking that way now.

"Lady Usagi-sama doesn't like men with silver eyes and white hair. She dislikes fancy, starchy clothes on men, too."

"Mamoru Chiba!"

"Mom, he's got to know Usagi isn't interested!"

Demando toyed with his cape around his shoulder. "Hm, then what does she like; someone who is slow and has no taste in clothing?"

Mamoru clenched and unclenched his fists as he regarded the prince.

"Mamoru-kun, get in here now," his father ordered from the kitchen. Mr. Chiba stood on the threshold as he spun the rolling pin in his hand. "I said now, young man."

Mamoru grumpily went inside. He caught his mother apologizing on his behalf as his father pulled a stool over to the bench and sat him down. He shut the door and turned to Mamoru, "What was that?"

"I was putting him in his place, Dad."

"No, Mamoru. You were insulting, his majesty!"

"He insulted me from the very beginning. The way he looked at me as if I were a cockroach…"

His father sighed. "Mamoru people look at us differently and they even treat us with a little less than respect, but both of us know who we really are and that's all that matters. We have to deal with this and that is what makes us strong."

"Usagi-sama said that we are all equal human beings."

"Yes, but Usagi-sama does not live like us."

Mamoru looked devastated. "Dad…"

"Usagi-sama will be nothing more than just a friend of our family. Understand?"

"But Usagi said…"

"Usagi-sama, Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru's throat tightened with unhappiness. "Usagi-sama says that I'm not a Baka-san and I shouldn't let people call me that."

"Mamoru, Prince Demando never called you…"

"He didn't have to! His eyes said it!"

Mamoru shoved open the window and climbed out. His father shook his head at his antic and left him alone. It was better to let the boy let off his steam away from an insulted prince and his intimidating entourage.

Mamoru walked through the meadow, circling the trees and bushes. He had been there earlier that afternoon. Now, he was back to get away from society and his parents. Sometimes, when everyone just got on his nerves he would retreat to some isolated spot. It was the best way to calm down and to find the center of peace.

He picked up the kite that was caked in dirt and the hat that belonged on Usagi's head. With these two items in his hand he plopped between the tree and the fallen log to mellow out. He watched the sun set by himself and left just before the fade of the last orange glow.

The next morning, was the morning of Usagi's Season. Mamoru dressed in a prim white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers. He tried to brush his hair back, but the style reminded him too much of the foreign prince. He was not going to look like that if he could help it, so he settled with his usual do.

With her hat and a few breakfast cakes he arrived at the front steps of the Tsukino place. The maidservant greeted him and led him into the foyer. "Wait here Mamoru-san," she said, whisking away to inform someone in the household of his visit.

The room that was next to the foyer was the dining area. The Tsukino's were probably having breakfast already. The white doors were drawn to keep the room private.

"Dad, I was proper last night. I even agreed to spend the day with Seiya for your sake, but this is absurd," Usagi said, the doors muffling her voice.

Mamoru heard a male reply, although it was very low, "If you like this marriage proposal, then you can cancel your outing with Seiya today."

"I've known him for eight minutes and he proposes?! Preposterous."

"Not Preposterous for the prince, my dear," a husky female voice murmured.

"Mom, I've at least known Seiya for a few years. I really rather be spending my day with him than marrying a complete stranger no matter how much money or royal blood he's going to offer."

"Usagi-chan, I understand, but do be hospitable tonight. Even to the foreign prince. I will let him know you wish to be courted first."

Usagi sniffed. "Let him know! For the…"

"Settle down, dear," her mother said. "The Prince is staying in the room just above this hall."

"Well, I hope he hears this!" She cried sliding the doors and walking right into Mamoru's chest.

Usagi was winded for a moment as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Look, everyone!" Shingo chirped. "It's Baka-san!"

Usagi shut the doors behind her and wheeled Mamoru further into the foyer. "Oh no, Mamoru-san how much did you hear?"

Mamoru swept her off her feet in a tight hug. He cheered, "I knew Usagi-sama wouldn't like him the moment you met him!"

"You've met Prince Demando, too?" She asked, frowning up at him.

"Yep. He seems like a stone cold man. I don't think he's right for you at all." Her jubilant friend tweaked one of her pigtails.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Usagi asked him why he was there.

Motioning to the table at the cakes and her hat he smiled in answer.

"Oh, Mamoru-san, you really shouldn't have. I would have dropped by today to come see everyone. Seiya and I are taking a trip around town and you were one of the places we were going to stop by."

Mamoru recalled Seiya in the back of his mind. The man, who was two years his junior was a heart breaker. He had long hair he tied in a queue. Though he was gone at months at a time because of his occupation, he had been courting Usagi for years since her tenth birthday. Even when he was a child-so-obviously-in-love, he was ambitious. It was no surprise to the people when he struck his first fortune as a merchant. His job took him away from home and brought him back only for business and important occasions. He was back because today was Usagi's Season.

"I have to get ready before Seiya arrives. You should go back and help your parents," Usagi said, pulling away from his embrace.

"My father has a note for your father."

Usagi snatched it from him. "I'll have Milly take it to him. Go Mamoru-san and be good for your parents." She left him in the foyer as she herself mounted the steps and left for her room.

Mamoru waited for Usagi and Seiya to turn up at the shop. His patience was wearing so thin that when the sun was at its highest point, pinning the arrival of noon, he was ready to scout the land for them. Two hours passed since he had seen her and all he could do to pass the time was knead dough. His father came up behind him and told him to go in the kitchen and watched the fire in the oven. Mamoru wanted to protest, but his mother promised if anyone important arrived he would be the first to know.

His father scowled at the idea. Mamoru eyed his parents, who were close and still very much in love even after twenty-three years of marriage. The love they shared never dulled over time. He watched with a kind of yearning as his mother smoothed his father's brow. She reached up and kissed her husband on the mouth and whispered some reassurance to the worried man. He seemed at peace again, the lines around his mouth smoothing out as he adored his wife with his blue eyes.

Mamoru tended to the oven for half an hour, making sure that the bread was not overcooked. He worked efficiently, dividing his attention between the oven, the cake batter, and the opened kitchen door.

"Mamoru, some friends are here to see you!" His mother called.

Mamoru bounded for the opening and nearly slammed into his father, but evaded seconds before impact. His father scolded him rather harshly, but Mamoru, for the life of him, could not stop smiling. He caught Usagi over his father's shoulder, speaking animatedly to her escort, Seiya. Seiya was in simple work clothes today, but he could still make the girls for half a kilometer swoon.

After his father finished with him, Mamoru walked up to the counter and heard Usagi saying, "Oh, I always wanted to go there! They say there are massive beasts with iron tusks that roam the prairies."

"Well, Usagi, they aren't really made of the metal iron. They're just bones that are iron-like in their use."

Another thing about Seiya that made him so attractive was his obvious scientific mind. He was a genius of his time. He studied cultures in his ventures abroad and spoke several tongues. Ladies and gentlemen enjoyed his company because his talks and teachings were interesting and endless.

"You know what I mean, Seiya."

"I might take you there someday," Seiya suggested softly.

"That would be grand!"

"I want to go, too," Mamoru bellyached from behind them.

"Trips I make aren't for children, Baka-san," Seiya said without even acknowledging the older man.

Usagi's smile vanished and her eyes frowned at Seiya. She opened her mouth to say something, but Mamoru beat her to the punch. "I'm not a child and I'm not an idiot."

Seiya lifted his hands up and his shoulders stayed in a shrug. "Well, maybe you aren't since you can talk back now. Perhaps, you grew up in the last few months I've been gone."

Mamoru sensed his mother and father weaving in and out of the room. They were both studying the circumstance with perceptive eyes.

"Seiya, don't be rude," Usagi said lightly. "The Chiba's are treating us to lunch, so you should be polite to every single one of them."

"It's hard to be polite, Usagi, when one of them acts up around you."

"You started it," Mamoru grunted.

Usagi rounded the counter and spoke to Mamoru in low tones. "Mamoru, how old are you?"

"I'm old enough as it is!" Mamoru's scream pierced the room. He took a backward step and almost rammed into his mother.

"Mamoru keep your voice down," Mother and Usagi said at the same time.

"They're all mean to me, Usagi-sama! Prince Demando and Seiya are as mean as bulls!"

"That's Tsukino-sama to you," Seiya snapped.

"Seiya!" Usagi spun on the man.

"Only sane people should ever address you by your given name, Usagi."

Usagi watched as Mrs. Tsukino bit her lip from bursting into tears. Mr. Chiba stood apart, his eyes shifting from corner to corner. Mamoru's parents did not enjoy watching people skin their son with their sharp words, but they never did anything about it. Usagi always had to step up to the plate.

"Enough, Seiya. He's just as sane as you and me. We just learn and mature at different rates." Usagi nudged Mamoru into the kitchen and stepped in to follow him. His parents stayed to feed Seiya, who stood, gaping at Usagi's back. It wasn't the first time she put herself in the line of fire to defend her friend, but her abandonment threw Seiya into a fit of inner turmoil rage.

Inside the kitchen, Mamoru was taking a sheet off the rack. The sheet held those fluffy white desserts wrapped in pink. Excited he gave one to Usagi, who eyed it with concern.

"Don't worry, Usagi-sama. I fixed it, so it's just perfect for tonight."

Usagi fixed her eyes on the white sugar and spoke, "Mamoru-san, I'm glad you defended yourself today, but I'm not sure I like your method as much…"

"I didn't do anything wrong, Usagi-sama."

Setting her treat back in place with the rest of the desserts she really looked at him this time. "It's wrong to insult them back and in such a loud inappropriate volume as well."

"Okay, I won't do it again," he promised.

She gazed at him shrewdly. "Maybe Dad's right, Mamoru-san. Maybe we do need some time apart, so that you don't get into trouble again. Seeing its my season, what better excuse to avoid each other for a while."

Mamoru's face fell, his eyes losing the childish twinkle. "No more hugs and kisses for more than a few days?" His voice was low, but incredibly small.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes, but we will see each other tonight. This time apart will prove if you can protect yourself."

"I'm Mamoru. I'm a protector. I don't need to prove anything."

Usagi desperately clung to his shoulder as she explained it to him. "I'm the one who gets you in trouble, Mamoru. I feel guilty, so I end up protecting you."

"I don't need your protection, Usagi," he murmured. He grasped her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye. Usagi saw the adult seriousness there in the midnight blue. He actually looked older when he was being serious with her. When did he start looking more like a man to her? It was way before she considered him a man and way before the coming of her dreaded season. He had always been the one to come to her and she had always been the one to follow after him.

She was only seven when her cat died. He was twelve when he crouched to the floor and soothed her. He told her about a cat heaven that Luna was at. This was a place where cats frolicked and drank an abundance of milk that rained from the sky. They slept on plush, silk pillows that were fit for kings. At that time, she had believed him. She had a tendency to attach herself to anything she liked and attach herself to Mamoru she did. Whereas other kids found her a nuisance, Mamoru loved her presence.

And now, she was finally detaching herself from him.

"Usagi?"

Usagi blinked up at him. He was such a sweet, loving boy with her.

"Sorry, Mamoru. I have to go get ready for my season. Smells great, though," she reached up to smooth his bangs away from his eyes. "Be good for the rest of the day."

She snatched a biscuit from a tray and headed out of the kitchen. Seiya was crunching on white chocolate chip cookies and crunchy chocolate fudge when he offered his arm to Usagi. She tucked her small delicate hand under his elbow and allowed him to escort her back home. Mamoru watched them go, silently thinking about Odango Atama, the sweetest thing that ever came to mind.

Mamoru picked up his black velvet tailored suit. He wore it over his best white shirt and black suspenders. As a final touch, he tucked a red rose in his front shirt pocket. Checking himself and the prim suit he chose in the looking glass one last time, he stepped out of his room to meet his nervous parents.

"Mamoru-kun, the food is gone and we're still…" His father paused as he saw his son for the first time looking groomed and presentable.

"My Mamoru is so handsome!" His wife at his side suddenly cried.

Baffled, his father started stammering his next few sentences. "Mamoru, you're dressed for the party. You don't look like you're there to cater. You look like you're preparing to present yourself to SOCIETY! Mind you, this is Usagi's Season and not yours."

"Precisely," Mamoru muttered, pulling his necktie loose enough, so he could breathe. "I don't see what's wrong. You look nice, Dad. Even Mom has on her nicest dress for the occasion."

"I know, but Son, that's a new suit that looks like it left a dent in your purse."

"I've been doing well, Dad," Mamoru sighed, looking away anxiously.

"And when did you stop counting pennies, Mamoru?" His mother asked, suspicion glazing her amber eyes.

"Since, I can bake. Can we go, now?" He whined.

The Chiba family took a horse drawn cabin to City Hall. Usagi Tsukino was hosting her Season at the grand hall and all guests were welcomed to see her; rich or poor, common or royal, and young or old. Only a few of the young, wealthy, and famous approached her father with marriage proposals. Her beauty drew them in like a Venus fly trap would draw a fly. She didn't have to do anything, but sit and bat her eyelashes and they would come swarming.

As Mamoru entered the hall she was the first person to catch his sight. He was immediately drawn to her as she stood on stage and formally greeted everyone who attended. She was poise and gracious in her elegant ivory dress fit for a princess. Her hair was in her odango style with a few pink and white lilies twined in the golden buns.

"Thanks for coming to my season and I hope you enjoy the evening," she finished in a rush of air. She bounded off the stage and was heading toward the Chiba family with astounding speed and grace.

"Chiba-san! Mamoru-san!" She waved and took each of them by the hand. Her face was flushed as she looked Mamoru over the longest. "Why, Mamoru-san, I almost couldn't recognize you."

"You left so suddenly this afternoon, I didn't think you would come running to greet me the first chance you got," he sniffed.

"Oh, Mamoru," she pleaded quietly. "I was with Seiya."

"And, now I'm with my parents…" He said, taking his mother's shoulders and escorting her towards the refreshments table.

Usagi stood, stunned speechless as the two walked on. Mamoru's father stayed with her. "You look lovely, Usagi-sama."

"Um, thank you," she said, stroking her hair distractedly. She looked around as if searching for a familiar face. One that was friendly at least.

"I'm sorry about that. He can be so difficult at times."

"No, I understand," she said, "please, don't worry about it. Enjoy yourself!"

"I will and I will do my job," he said, bowing swiftly and taking his leave.

Usagi spent the rest of the evening hosting and dancing. She was absentminded until her brother came up to her, his face smeared with white powdered sugar and caramel. He gurgled at her as their mother Irene came careening at them with a handkerchief in hand. She roughly wiped the stuff off her son's face, chiding him as she forcefully scrubbed his face with cloth.

"Of all the days to be dirty you have to pick this one! I ask that you be presentable for one day, just one day and this is your answer?!"

"Mom," Shingo groaned. "It's not my fault Baka-san made the best desserts."

Usagi remembered the incredibly sweet dessert that pained her teeth. She tried to stifle the laughter with a hand over her mouth as she looked down at her brother, gurgling through caramel and chocolate sauce.

"If we held a contest, he would win."

"How many of those did you have?" Irene demanded.

"Just a few."

"Leave some for the other guests. And Usagi, where are your manners? Go entertain your guests!"

Usagi walked away towards the dessert tray and couldn't find the sweet delight that Mamoru had prided himself with. Now, she wished she had tried one before she had to go through the wretched night.

The banker's son, Allan paused beside her. He touched her shoulder and she rotated to greet him like the rest. He asked if he could take her on a stroll in the garden. She obliged, sneaking in an eye roll when he wasn't looking.

Meanwhile, Mamoru finished his duties and sneaked out to the garden for fresh air. He climbed up a tree, ruffling his nice clothes as he snaked up the bark. He finally steadied himself over a thick branch about eight feet above ground. The moon was out and the stars studded the black sky. The reflection of the sun on the face of the moon cast an eerie, but beautiful glow over the garden. Moon beams crystallized moisture drops on the petals of roses.

Some giggling reached his ears and he watched as two teenagers popped out of a brush. The boy was about sixteen and the girl had a year or two before her season. Their eyes were locked on each other and their hands were entwined as if these connections were a work of nature. They sat on the marble bench right under him and he stared as they're faces searched each other. Necks bent, they shared a kiss under the moonlight. The air got stuffy quickly when he noticed that they were both still at it. Mouths fused and hands touching neck and shoulders. Mamoru sighed with the wind and shuffled back a bit, so that his back could press against the trunk. Minutes went by like years.

Then, he heard new voices. One was familiar because Mamoru had memorized it over time. Mamoru stretched out, so he could get a view of the bench again. The teenagers were gone and, now Usagi and Allan came into view. Usagi laughed at something Allan said. "You're too kind."

"You're too beautiful," he eloquently stated. One of his hands swirled a glass of champagne. He swirled it as he regarded her passionately.

Usagi was not blind and saw the fire in his eyes. He was prepared to smother her with that fire.

"You flatter me too much, Allan."

And with his free hand he placed a butterfly touch to her cheek. "A woman like you must have a bank full of flatteries."

She laughed again. "I don't think so. I'm as flawed as any human being in the land. Far from perfect."

"They say a woman is most beautiful when she is in love. You must be in love, then." He said thoughtfully.

Usagi stopped breathing, her mind wandering to the midnight blue eyes that swam in her memory. Allan was quite correct.

He leaned forward in a notion to kiss her, his sweet breath wafting across her face. She pressed a hand to his shoulder, stopping him.

"No, Allan."

"Don't be coy," he said stepping in again.

Usagi's eyes flashed in panic when she realized how much bigger he was compared to her. It also hit her that this man had power, so what ever harm befell her tonight would be excused. It was his word over hers.

"Stop it, Allan."

Usagi's eyes widened. The thought in her head didn't come from her. The voice that spoke seethed with trembling fury and she heard Allan curse in response. A gold stain cropped his silk shirt. He turned to the intruder, who had just fallen out of the sky and landed behind them. His dark shape towered over them in the moonlight. "Let her go," he said, midnight blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Baka-san! Damn, I thought you were Lucifer falling from the sky. What the Devil were you doing in that tree?"

"You tried to hurt Usagi-sama," Mamoru's voice came out soft and brittle.

Usagi scrambled from the bench and threw herself into Mamoru's awaiting arms. She was not crying, but she was shaking uncontrollably. She was beginning to understand why she thought of him every waking moment. She was beginning to comprehend why she wanted to protect him when people hurt him. Usagi buried herself into his musky shirt, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"Christ! Usagi, what in blazes are you doing?" Kenji demanded. His cane in his hand was raised as he approached them. Kenji glanced at Allan who stood off to the side with broken glass at his feet. Allan was white as paper.

"Mamoru-kun let go of her. Young Lady you better come with me!" Kenji seized her daughter's shoulder and pulled. She fell against him and was drawn towards the gate. Kenji walked right by Mamoru without looking his way.

"Um, Tsukino-sensei?" Allan indicated the City Hall building. "The party is that way."

"I know, but as far as I'm concerned, the party's over. Send the bill to me for that," Kenji muttered, indicating Allan's expensive silk shirt. Allan chuckled as he glanced at the wreckage he wore. Mamoru gave Allan a sour look before returning to the sides of his parents. Apart from the look he wore for the rest of the night, he looked normal to his bustling parents.

"_Stay in here for the rest of the night! You are grounded for a week. Do you understand me?"_

"_Daddy…"_

"_I bring a prince to this house and I introduce you to a banker and this is how you treat all of them?"_

"_Dad, listen!"_

"_Not this time. From now on I'm putting a tight leash around you. Hate me if you want, but it's for your own good."_

The sound of her father slamming shut her chamber door still rung in her ears. Her dress was ruined with wrinkles and tears because she had rolled around in bed weeping. It was about midnight when she took off her heavy jewelry and washed her face over a cold basin of water. She opened her window and paced around before sliding against the wall in the far corner of her wall.

It was tranquil, but for the whimpering sounds coming from her throat and the sounds of the wind playing with her curtains. The disturbing thump of heavy boots landing on her white carpeted floor suddenly startled her to attention.

"Poor Usagi," he whispered as he bent low to her.

"Mamoru," she sighed running her hand through his silken black hair.

"You cried."

"You came."

"Didn't I say I would protect you?" He asked sheepishly.

"My Mamoru," she murmured. Her arms circled his neck as he cradled her in his embrace. He carried her to the chair by the vanity and settled in. His hands treated her with care as if she were a newborn. An arm that was circling her touched the tips of her hair. His other hand in front of her was kneading and splaying the golden layers with utmost interest and secret awe.

"You're hair is down, Odango," he purred into her ear.

She smiled a small smile wondering if it were a dream that he had climbed up and through her window. She must be so in love, that her imagination had gone wild. How could his tender and warm touch wreak such havoc on her trembling heart if she wasn't in love with him? How could the dream feel so real if she wasn't in love with him? She pressed the side of her face to his compact shoulder and listened to his slow breath.

Usagi was tiny in his arms. She felt like feathers on his skin because her baby soft skin had that effect on him. When she cried like this, he couldn't help but feel a wave of concern over her heart. He loved her too much to let anything like grief consume her. He was always the one tending to her feelings whether they were positive or negative. He had seen it all.

"Usagi needs a hug," his warm breath fell over her hair and trickled down to her scalp. "If her mom forgets to hug her, I will. If her dad yells at her too much, I will tell her, sweet and gentle, I may be the only one, but I love her."

She opened her eyes a fraction and lifted her head. She watched him watching her. Seeing her reflection in her eyes she said, "If you were Baka-san, you wouldn't be so poetic. I just love you so much it hurts to think about it."

"Love shouldn't hurt, Usagi." He brushed her hair back with his fingers. The gold spilling over him like a waterfall. "And your Season is over."

She looked up in alarm, realization knocking the voice out of her. "You're father is in his room picking a good husband for you. What do you think of that?"

Usagi leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I think that who ever he chooses will inspire some bravery out of me since all I can think about is this good boy, Mamoru." She stroked his cheek, memorizing the planes and angles of his face with her touch.

"Am I really good?"

"Very good. I think you've earned yourself a prize tonight for all your good behavior." She was coming back to herself and trying to stand on her own again. She was also trying to grab some chocolate from her nightstand on the other side of the room. Children deserve rewards sometimes when they've been good.

"I don't need such rewards for things I do. I'm grown up," he scowled. He refused to free her, holding her tightly to his lap.

Usagi returned her arms to his neck. "Of course not, of course not. I just thought…"

"Odango, do you think I would be good enough for you?"

"You've always been better, Mamoru," was her whispered answer.

"I don't know about better," he snorted. "All I do know is I can protect you just as well as your husband. I can make you laugh and I can make you happy for the rest of your life. I can't promise you a social standing since I am the town idiot, but I can buy you a big house someday."

Usagi giggled and sobbed. "I want that. Not the house, but you." It couldn't hurt her to hope and wish even if she woke up the next day to realize she had been hallucinating.

"Then I want to do something that isn't usually done."

"Are you breaking from the status quo?"

"What's status quo?"

"The law, the natural," she answered simply.

"But this is natural, Odango Atama! I don't normally break laws, though, so don't tell Dad okay?"

Usagi threw her head back and laughed. "I won't," she said through bursts of happy tears.

"I find it natural to ask you first before asking your father. Doesn't that just make more sense in that order? Anyways, can I be your husband?"

Usagi gasped and wheezed a strangled, "what?"

"You're season is already over and I don't understand why a sophisticated man like Prince Demando, an intelligent man like Seiya, or a debonair man like Allan have not asked you yet."

"You're just as sophisticated, intelligent, and debonair as the lot of them. It's better to have all traits in one package," she reminded him.

"Then maybe they are the true Baka for not asking to be your husband."

"Dad's got to have a say, too."

"Why? He's not the one who's going to be living with your soul mate for eternity. It should be your choice alone."

Usagi sighed. "If only life was divinely so simple. When you're older you'll understand why it's so complicated."

"I am older. You're only sixteen and I'm twenty-one."

"Hey, Mamoru… You've never admitted to being older before."

He snorted again. "I didn't think I would have to, especially now that your season has passed."

Usagi glowered at him. "Hey, I'm not a child!"

"I'm not either, Odango," he scoffed.

"Call me that one more time and I'll…"

"Just answer the question. Can I be your husband?"

"If you know so much, then how come you can't ask the question properly?"

"Dad never taught me…"

"Okay, Mamoru. Yes," she said.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Usagi said again. She planted a kiss on his nose and laughed again.

Mamoru reached into his coat pocket and took out something wrapped in pink wax paper. "I have something for you, Odango," he crooned into her ear.

It wasn't a ring, but Usagi was overflowing with joy when she saw it. The fluffy white delight peeking out of its pink cocoon.

"It's the Odango Atama, named after my beautiful bride."

"You put a whole new meaning to something that already is. This looks a little like a dumpling, but I doubt it tastes anything like it."

He snickered. "You're probably right."

He held it out to her and watched as she chomped down on the powdered sugar. Her teeth sunk into a soft coating that slowly melted in the heat of her mouth. Then, the taste of the filling exploded in her mouth. Instead of tasting plain layers of sugar, there was an explosion of taste as melted chocolate, caramel, cranberry sauce, and light brown sugar oozed around the edges of her mouth. Her second bite started a party in her mouth with a dazzle of sweet and tart tastes. Somehow, Mamoru had figured out how to lessen the sweetness and balance it with the cranberry.

"Can you taste a hint of mint and maple syrup?" He asked, watching her scarf up the rest of the stuff and proceeded to lick her fingers.

"Maybe I can, but I really don't know!" She said, still licking her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured. He shifted his legs, so that she fell against his chest again.

He swiped his thumb on her chin just below her lower lip, where a drop of caramel fell. He licked his thumb as he stared at her. Usagi gulped visibly.

Mamoru's attention was focused on the edge of her lip, where some chocolate still remained. He licked the chocolate from her face slowly. Blushing, Usagi turned to look at him, nose brushing against his. "What are you doing, Mamoru?"

He answered her with a question. He seemed out of breath somehow. "Can I kiss you, Usagi?"

She turned her face to the side, awaiting that kiss to the cheek. He hesitated, but pecked her there quickly and pulled back.

Usagi turned her face to him and was startled to find that he had not quite pulled back at all. Their lips brushed in slight contact and Mamoru's eyes froze as he stared into her summer blue gaze. "Mamo-chan," she whispered against his mouth as he descended on her.

When he landed, so that their mouths were in full contact, Usagi's eyes widened. The pressure made her heart explode in a new rhythm. Mamoru never broke eye contact as he pulled back; tongue flicking at her tightly sealed lips and the edges of her mouth. He licked a few times to clean her mouth of all trace sauce and looked at her again. "Dad can't teach me stuff like this. I find some things I must learn on my own."

Finding some ounce of sanity she managed a wry smile, "I hope you never asked because I would find it embarrassing if you told him who you wanted to learn with."

He returned her smile. "Usako," he breathed, his warm breath swept her mouth.

"I love that name, Mamo-chan."

He leaned closer until they were only an inch apart. He tilted his head to the side. "Usako… Close your eyes."

She squeezed her eyes shut and anchored body to him with her arms around his neck. Their lips touched again, but only for a moment. Mamoru pulled back. "Odango, relax."

"I don't get it at all. It just seems so easy for someone like you. Why is my body being so difficult?" She wondered aloud, frustration evident in her eyes.

"Maybe because I'm a man and you're a child."

"Mamoru… I'm warning you."

"Open your mouth," he murmured in a gruff voice.

She met him half way this time, angling her mouth to fit his. At first, it was the same pressure that sent shivers down her spine. Then, she felt his tongue running along the seam of her mouth, beckoning for entry. Her mouth parted and his tongue slipped into the crevice, combusting everything in her stomach. She lurched forward as she returned the kiss, sliding her tongue along his teeth and curling her tongue around his. A low carnal moan came from his throat as he sucked on her tongue, tasting the Odango Atama filling that swamped his taste buds.

Usagi, pulled back slightly, turning her mouth for air, but Mamoru continued dropping wet kisses along her jaw. He centered his mouth and tongue on her lower lip as she came up for air. He suckled her lip, nibbled her lip, seared her lip with his tongue, and did all three things again in the same order until she came back to him, mouth opened and warm for him to seize.

They pulled a part, eyes glazed and breath short. Mamoru stood with her still in his arms as he moved towards her bed. He put her in first and then turned to remove his boots. After that task was done, he moved to her, looking into her wide, amazed eyes. He placed his head on the pillow and scooped her into the angle of his body. She wriggled up a bit and laid her head beside his and watched as he gradually closed his eyes.

Usagi got up on one elbow and watched him drift. Did he always sleep with that pout on his face? It didn't look nice. She placed her mouth over his and gasped when she felt him respond with lightning speed. Hot tongue mingling with hers sent her mind to oblivion. She pulled back, breathing like a runner, and said to him, "Go back to bed, Mamo-chan."

He ran his knuckles along her jaw, wiping at the saliva he left on her. He nodded, scooping her against his body again.

The next morning Usagi woke to a blistering sun. The morning sun sure was big, Usagi thought as she yawned and stretched. She looked over to her other side of the bed and only found the sheets bunched up there. It was obvious someone had slept there which meant that last night was not some erotic dream. She got up and moved to her window with a laziness of a snail.

He was gone and since the sheets were cold he had probably been gone for a long while.

Just as another thought came to mind her door burst open and Mamoru Chiba trounced through it like he owned the place. He beamed at her as he looked her over, hands tucked in his pants pockets. He was in a new suit. This one maroon, which went well with his messy, devilish hair.

"Mamoru-san! Where were you? When did you? How?"

He kissed her and spoke with the flamboyance of a child. "I got up early. You got up late. Very late. It's almost one o'clock, Odango. And why the sudden pretense? You kept calling me Mamo-chan before."

Usagi hurtled the pillow they shared last night at his face. He caught it with ease. "You couldn't have gone through the door to leave. My dad works in the room three doors down from mine. He leaves that door open while he works from eight to noon. He would have seen you go by. You better not tell me you climbed out my window. I haven't yelled at you yet for climbing the tree, scaling this house's wall and climbing through my window. The scandal if my father saw you leaving from my room in the morning!"

Mamoru rubbed his forehead. "I told you I woke up early; before the house even stirred. I don't see the need to climb up anything anymore. Needless to say, your father has allowed me into your bedroom."

"He what?"

"Think about it, Odango."

She thought. "You left early to freshen up. Then, you came back to ask my father for my hand."

He shrugged. "That's close enough. I can fill you in on the other details."

"Details…"

"I went to get your ring. I need to do this right or it won't make Usagi happy." He went down on his knee. "Will you be my wife, Usagi Tsukino?"

Her eyed blurred with tears as she looked at the platinum wedding band he held out to her. "I already said yes, Baka."

Mamoru gathered her in his arms and stroked her mangled hair. "I prefer our children to look like you, but I won't mind if the children look like me. As long as they don't turn out like me."

"You Baka," she sniffed, "I hope they are all like you in everyway; smart, practical, sophisticated, gentle, funny, and charming."

"You mean, like you."

Usagi laughed and cried, but Mamoru refused to let her go. He crooned in her ear, "Are you alright, Usako?"

"I will be if you explain where the expensive suits and ring came from."

"Do I have to explain it again? I already told my parents and Tsukino-sensei. Must I explain a third time in one day?"

"I have to know," she said stiffly.

"Well, if you insist. I wasn't joking when I said I could buy you a new house. I've been marketing some of my new recipes. At first I started with a few deliveries to tourists, merchants, and sailors at the market. These were people who've been in the royal courts and have penchants for good tastes. Not just for clothes and jewelry, but for food, too. I got lucky with a visiting count once, who took me to the queen's palace. She loved my lava cakes and now she continues putting orders. I take other close foreign courts as well. Like Prince Demando's kingdom," Usagi managed to hear Mamoru snarl the name.

"You've been that successful?"

"Yes! And even our neighboring lords and earls send for Odango Atama. Well Odango Atama is fairly new, but after testing it out on your father I have high hopes for it, too."

"My father?! You already have my brother hook, line, and sinker!"

"It was for you. I needed to convince your father I wasn't Baka-san."

"Dad never thought you were, Mamoru! He had doubts about your capabilities, but never did he approve of Shingo calling you that."

"I still needed him to believe that I could take care of you and protect you from harm. He wouldn't let me have you otherwise."

Usagi kissed him soundly again.

Mamoru smiled at her. "And your father is sorry for not listening to you. I told him what happened last night during your season."

Usagi gulped.

"I really am sorry, Usa," she heard her father mumble behind her. He stood at the doorway with a box of Odango Atama. Irene stood next to Kenji and Shingo stood in front.

"It's okay, Dad," she softly replied.

Kenji stuffed an Odango in his mouth and swallowed.

"Hey, if Baka-san is going to be my brother than he better make more Odango Atama."

Mamoru grinned as he spooned Usagi to his side. "Absolutely, Shingo-sama."


End file.
